Just A Kiss
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: It's Blaine's first day at McKinley and Mr. Shue asks the former Warbler to perform for the class. But none of the Gleeks were expecting him and Kurt to share such an intimate duet. Klaine


**Maiden- So i'm like in love with Klaine right now! They're my absolute favorite Glee couple. Anyway, I heard the song 'Just A Kiss' by Lady Antebellum and it reminded me so much of Kurt and Blaine, so I decided to write a oneshot including both the song and the couple! Read and review ladies and germs!**

Summary- It's Blaine's first day at McKinley and Mr. Shue asks the former Warbler to perform for the class. But none of the Gleeks were expecting him and Kurt to share such an intimate duet.

Just A Kiss

The students of McKinley were no stranger to the daily catwalk of Kurt Hummel. The counter tenor strode through the halls as if he owned them. Always dressed fabulously in the latest and most trendy fashion on the market. A white long sleeve that was pushed up to his elbows, a black Beetles shirt over it, leather pants that hugged his every curve and a pair of combat boots that laced up to his knees. But today, he had a partner in crime. A shorter, darker haired man walked confidently beside him, out of his usual dress. The navy and red Dalton uniform had been traded for a pair of dark skinny jeans, black Vans, a white graphic tee and an open black vest. His hazel eyes were covered slightly by a pair of hot pink shutter shades. His hand was gently intertwined with that of Kurt's. The two had become this year's power couple in just a matter of weeks. Blaine Anderson was never seen without Kurt Hummel, and vice versa. The duo came to a stop outside of the Glee Club's door.

"You excited about your first day?" the taller of the two asked, his glassy blue eyes shinning brightly.

"Of course." Blaine chuckled. "I get to spend more time with you."

Kurt blushed lightly and tugged him inside where his 'second' family sat waiting. Blaine took his seat, sandwiched between Kurt and his stepbrother, Finn. New Directions were ecstatic to hear Blaine had transferred from Dalton. Not only would the new addition make them a shoe in for Regionals, but they all loved to see Kurt happy. Something that was a rarity before now.

"I think I'm speaking for everyone when I say we're happy to have you here, Blaine." Mr. Shuester boasted before class began.

"Happy to be here, sir." Blaine smiled, squeezing Kurt's hand as to prove his point.

"Would you mind giving us a little performance? For all of us to see just what you can do?"

"Uh...sure. Why not?" the curly haired boy unwound his hand from Kurt's and descended down to the floor. He walked gracefully over to the band positioned to the side of the room and whispered to them the song he'd had in mind. The soft strums of a guitar and elegant notes of the piano wafted through the air. Kurt smiled widely, knowing just what the tenor was up to. His suspicions were proven correct when the former Warbler motioned for Kurt to join him.

_**Kurt- **__Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<em>

Kurt didn't feel as if he was singing a song, but rather, singing his feelings. He absolutely glowed with adoration and love for the shorter man. __

_**Blaine- **__I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow<em>

Blaine returned every ounce of emotion Kurt gave him with his own lyrics. The couple was so caught up in their duet to notice the guys smiling smugly and the girls staring dreamily. __

_**Both- **__Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

It was definitely different singing together without the addition of the Warblers. They'd only once shared such an intimate duet. 'Baby It's Cold Outside' was nothing compared to this. __

_**Kurt- **__I know that if we give this a little time  
>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

_**Both- **__Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't want to say goodnight  
>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<br>Tonight  
>Tonight<br>Tonight_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
>With a kiss goodnight<br>Kiss goodnight _

When the last notes of the steel guitar died down, the entire club applauded and cat called loudly. Blaine brought his hand up to cup Kurt's left cheek and bring him in for a slow kiss. When they broke apart, the both of them got back to their seats.

"Damn, get some Hobbit!" Puck called smugly, clapping the hazel eyed boy on the back.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Princess." Santana grinned wickedly with a malevolent glint in her eyes. "Make me a video for my birthday, will ya?"_  
><em> 


End file.
